Seeing Double
by dajwoh
Summary: Jane's sister comes for a visit. Confusing things for herself, Jane and Maura. One shot.


Authors note: So this idea came to me about doing a Rizzoli and Isles crossover with Women's Murder Club so here is the result. I have not watched Women's Murder Club that much but I hope I did an okay job. It's going to be Jane's POV, when she is not in the scene it is third person. I hope that makes sense.

* * *

Jane POV

Maura Isles walks slowly making her way up the stairs to her place of work, Boston Police Department. It's been a long day and she can't wait to be able to go home in an hour. With heavy steps she walks through the doors coming to stop. She spots Jane standing in the lobby with a suitcase next to her. She hasn't said anything about leaving town, making Maura frown. But something else is different about Jane, she's not sure what. And then it hits her, her hair. Her hair is straight, which it wasn't a mere half an hour ago. Maura is not a woman who gets confused often and she wonders briefly if maybe she is seeing things because of perhaps dehydration but shakes that thought from her mind as she does drink two litres every day. She catches the taller brunette's gaze and frowns when the brunette shows no sign of recognizing her.

She hesitantly makes her way over "Jane? Am I seeing things or did you change your hair since the last time I saw you? And are you going somewhere that you neglected to tell me?" Maura asks her as she indicates the suitcase.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"Jane what on earth is going on?" Maura asks as she is starting to get visibly upset.

She turns towards the hurried footsteps coming towards them and turns to see Jane, coming towards them. Wearing the same clothes she was last time she saw her, with those familiar curls bouncing as she walks.

"Lindsay what the hell! When I talked to you a couple of days ago you said you were thinking of maybe coming to visit in a couple of weeks. And then all the sudden I get a message telling me that you're waiting downstairs at BPD"

My eyes flicker over to Maura who looks beyond confused before a sudden realisation flashes before her eyes as she looks between me and Lindsay. I walk over to Lindsay and give her a hug, it's good to see her again it's been a while.

"Maura as you might have figured out by now, this is my sister Lindsay. Lindsay this is Maura, my friend and colleague"

"Ah so you're Maura. I've heard a lot about you and I'm sorry about the confusion" Lindsay tells her with a very familiar smirk before she reaches her hand out for Maura to shake.

"Lindsay Boxer, nice to finally put a face to the name" And I swear it almost looks like Maura is blushing a bit.

"Linds why don't you go say hi to mom, she's working in the cafe today. You can put your bag in the back and I'll take you upstairs to meet the guys" I tell her as I give her a glare that she knows all too well. She chuckles before she leaves for the cafe with her bag in tow. I almost let out a sigh of relief as her actually doing what I told her, giving me a chance to talk to Maura.

"I'm sorry about her I didn't know she was coming. I'm just glad she didn't know what you look like or she might have pretended to be me, which has been known to happen" I chuckle as Maura joins in.

"So are we still on for tonight?"

I nod in reply "Yeah of course we are. Would it be okay if I bring Lindsay? So you guys can get to know each other better?"

"Of course Jane. And if your sister is anything like you it will be two against one for pizza and beer for dinner" She tells me with a chuckle. I see Lindsay coming towards us and I briefly clasp her shoulder and tell her I will see her in a couple hours before she disappears into the elevator.

"You want to tag along with me upstairs? I'll introduce you to my colleagues and show you around. I get off in about an hour" Lindsay nods before following me to the elevator.

I am so relieved that it's Friday and I'm not on call during the weekend. Maura looked very tired; I wonder if she is sleeping okay. We step out of the elevator on my floor and I almost laugh at the look on Frost's face.

"Korsak, we're doomed! There are two of them!" I send him an unimpressed look and let out a very fake laugh and I hear my sister laughing next to me.

"It's not like this is news to you. The picture I have on my desk is not a photo shopped picture with me times two you know"

Lindsay got along really well with everyone; she has always been pretty social. And the fact that she is a detective made her feel like home. After we had been there for 45 minutes it was time to head home for much needed time off. The last thing I did before I left was give Frost a hard whack on the back of his head for making an inappropriate comment to Lindsay who just laughed; she knew that he didn't mean anything by it.

"So where are you off to?" I ask Lindsay pointing towards her bag.

"I have to get a hotel room or something. I love our mother but I am so not staying with her. No thank you I had enough years of that" She tells me with a smirk, matching the one I'm wearing.

"Nah you can just stay with me if you don't mind sleeping on the couch? It doesn't look like much but it's pretty comfortable"

"Yeah that would be nice. I missed you Jane" She tells me as she hugs me and kisses my temple, just before we reach my car.

"I missed you too Linds. It's really good to see you" And I genuinely did miss her, we used to be really close before she moved to the other side of the country. Of course we talked, sometimes too often but it wasn't quite the same. She is probably the one person that knows me the best; she even knows a thing or two that Maura doesn't.

The ride back to my apartment is quiet but it's a comfortable silence. I have barely been home for ten seconds before Jo Friday comes running over and without hesitation goes over to Lindsay first making me pout before I toss my shoes off and go to get a much needed beer. After a couple of sips Lindsay takes the bottle from my hand, starts chugging down the amber liquid and sitting down heavily on the couch with Jo in her lap.

"Rude" I tell her and the very mature reply is to stick her tongue out at me. I take out another bottle before I sit down next to my sister on the couch before I took a couple big sips of my much needed beer.

"So what happened with you and Alex? You didn't tell me much over the phone"

She lets out a sigh "Nothing happened I guess. That was the problem. I mean the love is still there, but it's different now. We kind of went back to being friends instead a couple. I don't know how or when it happened it just did. And as far as breakups go, it went really well. We just had a long conversation and I packed my things and moved out. There's no hard feelings, neither of us did anything wrong. It's just one of those things I guess" She tells me and I can see that she clearly is upset about it which isn't surprising since they were together for over a decade. And they were the kind of strong, solid couple that many people strive to find with someone. She was the first person I told I was gay when we were 17 but she already knew, I never really could keep anything from her. Our brother was always clueless but not her, even though I sometimes wish she was.

"So what happens now?" I ask her as I glance her way.

She thinks it over for a minute as she slowly drinks her beer. "Well there isn't much left that is keeping me in San Francisco. I mean a have my job and but that's pretty much it. Alex was the reason I moved over there in the first place. And I miss Boston, I think I'm going to move back home" She tells me as a smile sneaks upon her lips.

"Good for you sis. You want me to talk to my boss, get you in to homicide at BPD?"

She looks at me uncertainly "You would? That would be great" She tells me, running her hand through her hair.

"You changed your hair"

"Yeah I like it like this though. Why you don't like it? It makes it easier to tell us apart don't you think?" My twin asks me as she wiggles her eyebrows up and down and I just shake my head before finishing my beer. We just sit and talk for a while, laughing at the tiny dog snoring on my sister's lap.

I glance down at my watch "So listen its Friday and Maura and I always hang out Friday nights so I'm going to head over there and we'll probably order some pizza for dinner and drink some beer. Well she's probably going to drink her fancy wine. You want to come with or stay here?"

"When have I ever said no to pizza? Huh?" She tells me as she pats her flat stomach.

"We have that in comment" I tell her with a laugh "We should get going. Bring Jo, there is no point in leaving her here" I tell her as I get up and grab my jacket. A few minutes later we're in my car heading towards Maura's house.

"Maybe you should have straighten your hair and she wouldn't know who was who" She tells me with a smirk as we make our way up to Maura's house.

"Will you behave!" I say as I smack her on the arm before knocking on the door. Barely a minute later a smiling Maura appears as she opens the door.

"Jane, why didn't you just come in? You know you don't have to knock"

"Yeah I know but I'm trying to teach my sister some manners" I smirk and ignore Lindsay as she rolls her eyes and groans. Maura moves aside to let us in and I give her a quick peck on the cheek but I fail to see the slight blush that appeared but Lindsay didn't as she waved a quick hello before following me inside and letting Jo down to go running after Bass.

We sit and enjoy our pizza as Jo has now moved on to sitting in Maura's lap. There's so many people to choose from apparently so she has to see who's lap is the most comfortable.

"Your last name is not Rizzoli? So I take it you're married?" Maura asks whilst sipping on her wine and I wince a little at her question, not that I should have expected any less from her.

"I was yes but we're actually in the progress of getting a divorce"

Maura winces before she starts to speak again "I'm so sorry to hear that"

Lindsay takes a sip of her beer "Don't worry about it. It had been coming for a while. And not a bad thing, me and Alex left it on very good terms. We just came to realise that we were more friends than a couple you know" She turns to Maura who nods knowingly.

"I think I'm keeping my last name though, it's part of who I am. And it makes it easier for some people" she tells Maura with a smirk who smiles sheepishly. I chuckle at Maura before finishing my bottle and taking it to the kitchen.

"So I'm going to take Jo out for a quick walk, you girls behave. That means you Linds" I yell to my sister as I head out the door.

"Yeah yeah" Lindsay mutters from her perch on the couch.

Lindsay and Maura sit in comfortable silence as they finish what's left of the pizza, leaving a piece for Jane since they both know she will want one when she gets back. As Maura finished the last of her wine, Lindsay reaches over for the bottle asking wordlessly if she wants a refill.

"So how long were you and Alex together?" Maura ever the curious woman asks as she turns towards the taller woman.

Lindsay counts in her head for a moment "12 years. Married for 8"

"That's a long time" She glances down at how Lindsay is playing with an invisible wedding band.

"I would imagine it takes some getting used too" She tells her as Lindsay momentarily confused before she stops the movement and merely nods.

"I know how hard it can be to meet someone with the hours we work. How did you two meet?" Lindsay smiles, moving away a piece of stubborn hair from her face "I met her at the academy. It was like the third day or something and I fell flat on my face, literally right there in front of her. Not one of my finest moments but she almost fell to the ground laughing so hard" Lindsay glances over at Maura, seeing that she's covering her mouth to not laugh out loud. She starts to say something but instead she breaks out laughing too and Maura is almost caught off guard at how much her laugh sounds like her sister's.

"I didn't know you were gay. You and Jane are certainly a lot alike in more ways than just how you look" Lindsay just shrugs her shoulders with a smirk on her lips.

"How about you Maura? Are you seeing anyone?" She asks Maura as she watches her take another sip of her wine before putting the glass on the table.

"Not at the moment I am not" Lindsay looks at her thoughtfully and wonders briefly if the other woman wishes that her answer was different.

"You got your eye on someone?" She asks as she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, Maura shakes her head at her antics.

"Come on Isles, a beautiful woman like you must have a line of admirers just waiting for a chance to ask you out?" Lindsay looks pleased at the blush she sees creeping out on the doctor's cheeks.

Maura clears her throat "Thank you Lindsay that is very sweet of you to say. However that is not the case" She tells the brunette as she puts her smaller hand over the brunette's larger one. Seemingly out of nowhere both women realise just how close they are sitting to each other. Maura takes her hand from Lindsay's and nervously runs her hand through her hair. Lindsay slowly puts her hand on Maura's cheek making her look up from her lap. She finds it utterly adorable that someone that confident is suddenly shy. Their eyes flicker between uncertain eyes to red lips and before they know it they both lean in at the same time. Just before their lips meet they quickly pull apart as Jane comes through the door with Jo running in ahead of her. Lindsay does her best to act cool hoping Jane won't notice something is off and as she takes a quick glance at Maura she doesn't fail to see the way she looks at Jane before she excuses herself before disappearing from the room.

Lindsay jumps at the hard smack at the back of her head and sends a glare Jane's way.

"What was that for?"

"What did you say to Maura? Did you upset her?" I swear if she upset her I'm going to kick her ass.

She holds her hands up in surrender "I didn't mean to upset her, I promise" Looking into her eyes a few seconds tells me that she is in fact telling the truth.

"You ready to head out?" I ask my sister as she nods before getting Jo. Maura comes back into the room and I look at her with concern.

"You okay? You left the room pretty quickly"

Maura looks confused "Yes, I had to urinate" Both me and my sister cringe at that blunt comment.

"Eww Maura. Oversharing"

"What? You asked" She tells me with a huff. And I wisely choose not to say anything in response.

"Listen it's getting late and I'm beat so we are going to head out. I'll see you Sunday?" I ask her and get a nod in reply. Lindsay mumbles a quick bye before she's out the door, making me frown. I don't hesitate in walking up to Maura and letting my long arms go around her in a hug with her hugging me tightly in return. "You sure you're okay?" I ask once again as I move away a little to look into her eyes. She nods and smiles the kind of smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. I know that she isn't quite alright but she doesn't want to talk about it so I will give her the space that she clearly wants.

"Call me anytime, okay?" I tell her as I keep looking into her eyes and she nods knowingly. Before I can stop myself I once again kiss her cheek, letting my lips linger a bit longer than necessary and this time I get a genuine smile. I briefly caress her cheek as I flash her a smile before I'm out the door.

/

I scratch my stomach whilst trying to stifle a yawn as I walk out of the bathroom having getting ready for bed. Lindsay is sitting on the couch, her bed for the time being. I sit down next to her but she still seems very far away in her thoughts. She feels my eyes on her and she glances my way before leaning back against the couch, sighing deeply.

"I messed up Janie. When you were out walking Jo, Maura and I..." She trails off, taking a deep breathe "We had a moment, I guess. Or it was the alcohol or maybe a combination. We almost kissed" I feel my stomach drop at this information, I try to keep my breathing steady.

"For a second I was disappointed that we were interrupted. But then I saw the way she looked at you and then I was glad that we were. I get why you're in love with her, even though I don't know her that well yet. She's gorgeous, smart, kind and definitely one of a kind. The person who ends up with her is a very lucky person" She looks me in the eye and I find the protest wanting to burst out, die in my throat.

"I'm sorry Janie I don't really know what came over me. I never want to come in between you two. I have a feeling maybe she was wishing that it was you she was about to kiss" I feel my throat getting tighter and I find myself at a loss of words. She moves closer to me and I try to ignore the sting of the tears starting to build in my eyes. Lindsay lays her arm around my shoulders.

"How did you know?" I manage to croak out and my voice is huskier than usual, my head coming to rest on her shoulder as I swipe at the tears leaking from my eyes.

"I know you Jane. The way you talk about her I had an idea but it wasn't until I saw the way you look at her. Janie, it's the same way she looks at you" I don't find it in me to try do deny it, there is no point. Even with her voicing something that I haven't admitted to myself yet, let alone to anyone else.

"I'm not mad at you" I tell her as I wipe a tear away "I kind of understand it, she is beautiful" I say with a teary smile and my sister smiles back at me.

"You should tell her Jane. I know it must be scary as hell. I would be scared if I fell in love with my best friend but you got to take the risk. It will be so worth it. There is no doubt in my mind that she feels the same. Deep down in that stubborn head of yours you probably know that too"

I just nod and wrap my arms around her in a tight hug. "I'm not mad at you Linds" I tell her and her arms tighten around me.

I let go of her and go back to resting my head on her shoulder "Don't be mad at her either Janie, just imagine how confusing it must be for her. To be in that situation with her best friend's twin sister, when she has feelings for said best friend"

"Yeah I get it. I'm glad she doesn't have a twin" I tell her as I start to laugh with her joining me. We say goodnight and I head to my bedroom. Even with being as tired as I was I have a feeling it's going to be a long sleepless night.

The next day Lindsay went over to our mom's house whilst I stay in and do some chores at home. I catch myself several times dialling Maura's number but not having the nerve to press the call button. After everything is done and I find myself restless, I went out for a run coming out of the shower when Lindsay appeared. We spent the evening together and I finally confided in my sister, what I felt for Maura that I was too scared to admit. I put up with the teasing I got for chickening out on calling her during the day. As I lay in bed yet again looking a sleepless night I'm taken out of my musings when my phone vibrates on my nightstand, showing a text from Maura.

_Jane you awake?_

_Yeah can't sleep. You okay? It's almost 1 in the morning._

_Yes, I'm okay however I am also experiencing the same inability in falling asleep. Do you want to come over?_

_I'll be there in 20 minutes._

It's not the first time nor the last that one of us has gone over to the other in the middle of the night. But something feels different this time or maybe it's just wishful thinking. 15 minutes later I gently knock on the door before letting myself in using my key.

"Maura?" I thought she might be waiting on the couch but the living room is empty so after making sure the door is locked I head upstairs. Back in my pyjamas I slip under the blanket, slowly lying down next to Maura who is watching my every move.

"So what's keeping you awake doc?" I roll over on to my side facing her, my hand moving to cover hers. Seconds turn into minutes and I start to get worried.

"Maura you know you can talk to me right?" My hand moves from hers to caress her cheek till her eyes meets mine.

"When you and Lindsay came over Friday night and you went out for a walk with Jo, something happened… Or almost happened" She tells me as she bites on her lower lip.

I can see how worked up she's getting and I help her out "I know, Lindsay told me"

"So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be? Linds said nothing happen"

"True but I merely wanted to make sure. I think that what almost happened that night is why I have been having trouble sleeping since" This makes me frown.

"Why is that Maura?" I don't know what I will do with myself if she tells me she has a thing for my twin sister. I get more and more nervous for every passing second until she starts speaking again.

"I have been feeling guilty towards you because I almost kissed your sister. And towards her because I wished it was you I was about to kiss" That last comment makes my heart start beating that much faster. Joy, panic, confusion and some fear mixed with utter disbelief runs through me before my brain catches up with she said.

"Jane did you hear what I said? Is that why you're not speaking?" Instead of speaking I do what my heart has been wanting for so long, I move closer to her and when she doesn't pull away I claim her lips with mine. When we break apart long minutes later I look at her hesitantly but she just smiles and utter but one word "Finally".

I move closer to her and move to lie on top of her as I kiss her deeply, our tongues tangled together. Maura running her hands over my back, gently squeezing my ass. When we come to a stop, no words were needed. We both knew what was about to happen and we both smile, hurried hands stripping us both naked. Tender kisses along her pale neck, my slightly shaking hands caressing her breasts. Her breath hitches in her throat as my hand wanders down her smooth stomach, reaching her heated core making me gasp at the wetness that I feel on my fingers. I'm breathing heavily that turns into panting as she pulls me closer, her fingers finding my clit. We move against each other as one, our hips moving faster as we both move towards bliss. I devour her mouth with mine before I stiffen as my orgasm washes over me.

My lips break away for hers, a hoarse moan breaks free from my throat. My fingers press down harder, a gentle bite to her neck and she's twitching underneath me moaning out my name I have never heard anything as beautiful. Her legs go around my hips and I let out a whimper at the sensation of my overheated core meeting hers. My eyes meets hers and what I see is everything I feel, when I look at her. My smile matches hers and I whisper that I love her. When she says that she loves me too, the sting of the happy tears I feel building up is quickly forgotten as she cranes her neck up for a kiss. I lose count of how many times we made love that night. But I do remember that when exhaustion kicked in, she laid in my arms as we shared slow, lazy kisses as we fell asleep with content smiles on our faces.

_A couple of weeks later_

Lindsay is standing in line at her local coffee shop, waiting impatiently for her turn to order some much needed morning coffee, with her running late to work. She is lost in thought somewhere far away when the brunette woman waking past her, stumbles in her step and Lindsay's quick reflexes helps her catch the woman around the waist before she falls face first.

"Oh my goodness!" The brunette clings on to Lindsay's arm.

"Are you okay?" Lindsay asks before her breath catches in her throat when the woman looks up at her and their eyes meet.

"Yes I'm okay. Thank you! You have very impressive reflexes" she tells the taller brunette who seems to be at a loss for words.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?" They mystery woman asks with a frown.

Lindsay clears her throat, blinks a few times "You just look a lot like someone I know" She tells her with a smile.

"Lindsay Boxer" She tells the woman, reaching her hand out to the mystery woman who does the same "Caitlin Todd. Cate" she stumbles with a shy smile.

"You're a detective?" Cate asks as she glances at the shield next to the service weapon on Lindsay's belt. Lindsay nods as her eyes flicker to Cate's belt as she shows her badge.

"Secret service?" She gets a nod in reply.

"I know this might seem sudden but Cate would you like to have coffee with me, maybe later this week? Or maybe dinner?"

"I would love to" Lindsay smiles from ear to ear as Cate writes down her private number on the back of her business card before handing it to Lindsay as she smiles just as big. Lindsay fleetingly realises she's probably going to be even later to work but she can't find it in her to really care as she is looking into Cate's hazel eyes. Maybe this won't be such a bad day after all.

The End

* * *

Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
